Horóscopo al Estilo KakuHidan
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Aries y Leo, signos de fuego. ¡Arde la pasión! ¿Humor? xD *Oneshot; KakuHidan*


·Antes de que lo lean y digan que estupidez, la idea lo tenía hace tres meses atrás y no sabía como escribirlo... si... con las manos, blablabla.

·Busque en paginas de horóscopos gay, compatibilidad y entre otras cosas después de las 01:00 am.

**·Disclaimer:** Esos personajes no son míos, blablabla.

·**Pareja: **Em... no lo sé... a lo mejor Kakuzu y Hidan?

**·Dato:** Hidan es de signo Aries, y Kakuzu es Leo. Rwar! :D

**·Oneshot.**

_¿Humor?_

_

* * *

_

**::...Horóscopo al Estilo KakuHidan...::**

**·**

**·**

**·**

******Según sus Sign****os**

**·Aries·**

Tan simple como ingenuo, es capaz de irritarse ante la menor provocación y capaz de hacerse problema hasta por lo más insignificante.

_"¡¡Joder Kakuzu!! ¡¡Ese tipo era sacrificio para Jashin sama!!"_

_"Cierra la boca o no respondo, eres muy lento."_

_"¡Jashin sama te castigará!"_

_·_

Estos hombres son muy emocionales.

_"¡Mi collar de Jashin sama no se vende, Kakuzu!"_

_·_

Sus impulsos emocionales dominan el lado derecho del cerebro como por ejemplo: la religión, presente y futuro, símbolos e imagines, impetuoso y entre otras funciones. Esta característica favorece a escenas apasionada, que pueden tener resultados desagradables, algunos de los cuales pueden tener un lugar vergonzosamente en público.

_"¡Ya verás, Jashin sama te castigará! —el mayor se le va acercando. — ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? ¡Joder Kakuzu, estamos en plena misión! ¡¡Aquí no!!"_

_·_

Si ellos no pueden tener lo que quieren de inmediato, pueden llegar a ser bastante encantadores para obtener sus objetivos.

_"Oi Kakuzu… ¿Qué tal ahora?—vestido de colegiala. Kakuzu no aguanta más y se abalanza sobre él."_

_·_

Cuando regresan a sus casas (Akatsuki Cueva) después de un largo día, quieren que su amante los espere con un Martini en una mano y un bombón en la otra. Pueden tender también a ser demasiado protectores.

_"Ten cuidado con eso Kakuzu. ¡¡Aygh!! ¡No tuviste para que golpearme la nariz, joder!"_

_·_

Suelen aceptar sus derrotas, pero les resulta imposible tolerar que alguien los contradiga en sus ideas.

_"Tú jodido Dios no existe."_

_"¡Jashin sama si existe! ¿Entonces dime por qué soy inmortal, eh? "_

_·_

A veces son bastante cómicos y muy a menudo pueden confundir lo que otros dicen de ellos.

_" ¡Hola Deidara chan! —saluda burlón."_

_"Deidara frunce el ceño por el molesto sufijo, pero viene a decirle algo. —Oi Hidan, tus gemidos no me dejan dormir, uhn."_

_"¿Eh? ¿Acaso la señorita desea un trío: Kakuzu, tú y yo?"_

_"¿Nani? ¡¡No idiota!! ¡¡No me refiero a eso, uhn!!_

_·_

Son muy buenos para hacer el amor, y generalmente les gusta desempeñar el papel dominante, aunque…

_"¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡Kaku…! ¡¡Ah~!! ¡Ahora quiero arriba! —dijo feliz ya quizás le toca por primera vez ser el seme. Kakuzu lo deja arriba. — ¡De otra manera idiota!"_

**·**

**·**

** ·Leo·**

El Rey de La Selva, mejor dicho, El Rey del Dinero. Tienen un carácter muy fuerte.

_"Cierra la boca o te mato, Hidan"_

_"¡Jajaja! ¡Si claro! ¡¡Ah~!! Aush. —Kakuzu lo había mandado a volar de un puñetazo."_

_·_

Esconden algunos sentimientos falsos hacia sus amantes. Ellos disfrutan jugar con los sentimientos de otros, pero tienen necesidad de ser amados y queridos de todos modos.

_"No existe."_

_"Si existe."_

_"No existe."_

_"¡Ya me tienes arto, joder! ¡Me largo!" —decide camina a salir de la habitación cosa que no logra, ya que Kakuzu lo agarra del brazo violentamente, atrayéndole a su pecho."_

_"Dejemos la estúpida conversación atrás y divirtámonos un rato, Hidan."_

_·_

Son muy inteligentes y les gusta trabajar. Son bastante afortunados para obtener altas posiciones de trabajo y para tener una situación económica excelente.

_"¿El dinero? —le dice al cliente, la cual le entrega un maletín. Kakuzu lo abre y coge el contenido. —1 ryou… 4 ryous… 10 ryous, 11 ryuos, 12 ryuos…"_

**·**

**·**

**Compatibilidad**

La atracción inmediata entre estos dos signos es muy fuerte. Ambos son signos de fuego, lo cual puede dar lugar a algunas confrontaciones y a un choque de egos.

_"¡Eres un viejo avaro!"_

_"Y tú un lunático religioso."_

_·_

Ambos pueden formar también un gran equipo de trabajo si se las arreglan para complementar las habilidades del otro en lugar de competir entre sí.

_"¡Kakuzu, trae aquí mi cuerpo!"_

_"Tu cabeza pesa menos."_

_·_

La pareja deberá construirse sobre la base del respeto mutuo (?)

_"¡Mal nacido! ¡Jashin sama te castigará!"_

_"¡Deja de decir estupideces, idiota!"_

_·_

Alguno de los dos cederá, o primero uno y luego el otro, aunque más bien será el Aries el que deje a Leo al mando del "barco". Kakuzu al mando de Hidan, como debe ser.

_"Tch. Ya dije, no voy a ser el uke."_

_"Tu Dios Jashin estará muy orgulloso de su seguidor si es uke."_

_"¿Enserio?"_

_"Sí. — ¿Le dejó el mando a Kakuzu o es idiota?"_

_·_

Esta es una pareja explosiva. Dos poderes enfrentados. Ambos son fuertes, brillantes y violentos.

_"¡¡Me duele, joder!!"_

_"¡Cierra la boca o te meto más fuerte!"_

_"¡¡Ay!! ¡Deja de pegarme!"_

_·_

En general no es una relación recomendable aunque sea por la gran pasión.

_"Joder Kakuzu."_

_"Joder Hidan."_

**·**

**·**

**·**

**::..Fιи..::**

* * *

· ¿Dah? Em... agradezco a la academia... ¬_¬ Agradezco a quienes intentaron ayudarme con esto y me dieron ideas. :D

· ¿Tomatazos, botellzos? Quizás... ¿Amor? *-*

· ¿Quedaron en OoC?

**· Dejen review's o ¡Jashin sama los castigará?**


End file.
